Miradas
by NataliaAlianovna2
Summary: Desde que se conocieron, antes de la batalla en Nueva York, Natasha Romanoff ha estado a un lado de el Capitán América... Y él ha sabido comenzar a verla de manera diferente con el paso del tiempo.


** Puede que nadie lea esto en AÑOS, pero quien lo haga ha de saber que el trailer de Endgame me ha inspirado, y he debido escribir sobre el Romanoger... Porque, bueno, cuando al fin vea la película, estoy segura estaré lo suficientemente ocupada secando mis lágrimas como para escribir.**

Antes, cuando la veía caminar a su lado, con ese modo tan particular suyo... Contoneando las caderas y moviendo todo su cuerpo en un son que solo ella podía oír; el Capitán había sentido algo de deseo.

Claramente, él no había hecho caso de esa necesidad que le embargaba, pues sabía que Natasha no caminaba de ese modo para provocarlo, sino que ella era así, solo así. Él, tan puritano como era (no había logrado perder el pudor aún cuando en sus misiones ellos generalmente acababan con la ropa desgarrada, mostrando algo de piel), jamás dirigía la mirada hacia esa parte de la anatomía que lo llamaba, como queriendo que extendiese una mano y le apetujara, averiguando si era tan suave y a la vez firme, como parecía. Tampoco observaba (si podía evitarlo) el par de picos que aparecían en la delantera del traje de su compañera cuando hacía frío, o acababan empapados.

No dudaba en que Natasha supiera que él se resistía a verla de esa otra manera (de la que incluso Tony, a pesar de estar con Pepper, lo hacía), ella era demasiado inteligente como para no notarlo. Pero nunca le decía nada (y él se lo agradecía).

Luego de que se empezaron a conocer más el uno al otro, a acostumbrarse a su presencia constante en las misiones; él no solo la miraba con deseo. No, para él Natasha era una amiga, y la contemplaba con respeto y admiración (y deseo, también, porque este en vez de desaparecer se había incrementado).

Ella era una persona de muchas capas, y era difícil llegar a su centro; pero él estuvo seguro de haberlo hecho cuando una noche tocó su puerta, y ambos hablaron por horas... Y él la oyó reír como solo la había oído hacerlo con Clint.

Con el paso de los días, meses (y años) posteriores, él observó como la mujer cambiaba a su alrededor, pasando de ser una persona distante, a una compañera, y a una amiga.

El que se enamorara de Banner fue algo imprevisto, pero él se le acercó al doctor y le aconsejó acercarse a ella... Ambos se merecían ser felices, fue lo que le dijo. Pero él (convertido en Hulk) desapareció, y se encargó de romper a Natasha.

El Capitán no se enfadó con Banner (después de todo, él no controlaba al monstruo), pero si sintió impotencia al ver como su amiga se iba hundiendo... Así que la sujetó con ambas manos, y la ancló a él: la distrajo con los entrenamientos para nuevos Vengadores, con salidas a recorrer la ciudad, con misiones, con todo lo que se le ocurrió. Y ella se lo retribuyó de una manera que él agradeció enormemente: hizo todo con entusiasmo, siendo la misma que antes para con Steve, riendo de su ingenuidad, y tratando de conseguirle una cita con la chica de Administración.

El pozo depresivo era un lugar donde no le convenía meterse, así que trató de evitarlo. Pero esa solo era la calma que viene antes de la tormenta...

La Guerra Civil les dividió, y aunque Natasha no terminó en prisión (y él tampoco), no fue nada agradable para ninguno.

Un día, caminando por la calle, vestido tanto de encubierto como podía, alguien se colgó de su brazo, y él no se sorprendió mucho al notar que era ella. La miró, y ella le devolvió la mirada, con un dolor increíble, y un cansancio que parecía desprenderse por cada poro de su cuerpo... Él la miró, y a ese respeto, admiración (y deseo) se le sumó ansiedad. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba a Natasha hasta que la tuvo junto a él.

A partir de ese momento, ya no se separaron, siendo prófugos pero juntos. Y cuando la amenaza de Thanos apareció, y recibieron la llamada, ellos seguían juntos, aunque su relación había evolucionado a algo más, que pese a no tener nombre les brindaba tanto amor cuanto ambos necesitaban para coexistir.

La batalla contra él no fue sencilla, y no salieron victoriosos. El "salir adelante" no fue posible, por más que lo intentaron... Tantos caídos, tantos espacios vacíos, fueron algo que no se podía superar...

Pero sabían que la próxima vez que se enfrentaran a su enemigo, lo harían de veras... Aún cuando no llegara nada a donde regresar, ellos lo harían, porque lo habían perdido todo. Y para recuperarlo, harían lo necesario.

**Sip, no he podido evitar esa palabra tan AGSFhGAFAHGAG al final. Lo siento xD.**** Espero que a esa alma descarriada que lea esto (aunque sea en el siglo XXII) le haya gustado, y me lo haga saber.****_Nat. **


End file.
